How To Kill an Ootori
by Segunda Katigbak
Summary: Kyouya/OC. She was a mafia member and he was, well… Kyouya.
1. Catch him off guard

**How to Kill an Ootori**

**by: moipaintsasmile**

* * *

_Summary: Kyouya/OC. There were three things Kyouya needed to know about his current predicament: 1) the Asahina is a well-known mafia clan, 2) Rinko is an Asahina and 3) Asahina Rinko confessed to him brazenly and already they had a date set tomorrow. She was a mafia member and he was, well… _Kyouya_._

* * *

_Disclaimer: Hatori's, not mine. Takako and Rinko are both by-products of my imagination._

* * *

_A/N: This story is a re-write._

* * *

**I. Catch him off guard.**

For once in his life, Kyouya has never seen himself arrested in a situation that caught his breath away. It was unlikely for someone to catch Ootori Kyouya off guard, much less leave him astounded and without a word. It was nearly impossible, actually. To do so might require a great amount of wit and talent or in this case—a well-aimed startling statement and enough proficiency to deter his self-possession. But as Kyouya sat on the divan pushed to one side of the room, his unblinking grey eyes glared at her in a vain attempt of intimidation. She was better at it. He tried to stifle a cough but failed. The whole room was silent and the other members of the host club held their breaths and tried not to make a sound.

Whoever allowed her in when club activities were out will have his head axed the moment he breaks out of his current predicament.

Kyouya appeared calm as he usually did but he was doubling his effort not to frown and not to crease his eyebrows. He found it hard to keep his face neutral.

"Asahina-san," Kyouya spoke in an attempt to keep his voice cool. He crossed his legs and lifted his chin to look at her. Her eyes. Don't look at those gold eyes. For the first time Kyouya could remember, he felt a tug of sudden fear. "There must have been a mistake."

"Mistake?" She lashed out one leg of a nearby end table and it broke with a crash against the wall. The whole room winced but kept its mouth shut. Kyouya made a mental note to make her pay ten times for the damage later. Or perhaps he can just add it up to Haruhi's debt. He didn't care either way. "You think I would put a sweat on coming here just to joke about wanting to go out with you? Get a grip on yourself. Haven't I made it clear?"

"I like you. Let's go out." Yes, she made it very clear. Kyouya understood very well. He cleared his throat and closed his eyes, trying to buy time to think.

Asahina Rinko, the facts told him, belonged to a prominent family of yazukas. Their clan has been operating for three generations of men who inflicted terror upon people who came their way and she was succeeding, no doubt sent to inflict terror to Kyouya Ootori.

Just a few weeks ago, she transferred to their school with her right hand raised and with a promise of being a good girl. She tried, tried really hard and for her to do so was like trying to pivot the earth counterclockwise.

Months ago, Asahina was kicked out of her previous school for bullying and punching a guy straight to the face in broad daylight. She excused herself to the dean and said the boy needed a face lift (in its literal sense) and she was glad to do him a favor. No additional fees. No service charges. Without batting an eyelid, the upper office decided to expel her by unanimous voting.

After which, she had trouble getting admitted to other schools because of her unimaginable list of cases of delinquency. The moment her father took over and pulled some connections, Ouran High School allowed her in. And now, Kyouya was in enormous trouble.

"Tomorrow," she was talking before Kyouya managed to reorder his thoughts and keep his mind straight. She didn't bother to hear an answer, not after seeing Kyouya's obvious efforts to gather up his words and possibly turn her down. "4 p.m. at the park." She leaned closer and pressed a finger to his chest. "I'll murder you if you're late."

She left without another word and slammed the door loudly as the room fell back into silence. Kyouya waited for a minute to pass before he rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. This was _so_ not happening to him. Not to an Ootori. Not to Kyouya.

Silence resumed and the whole room listened to the quiet whirring of Kyouya's mind. Tamaki was the first to recover.

"Ha-ha." His laugh was mechanical, his smile strained. "So, that was... erm, outrageous. Kyouya, what do you—?"

The look on Kyouya's eyes almost made Tamaki swallow down his own tongue. None was said anymore.

* * *

_A/N: There 'ya go. Reviews are very much appreciated._


	2. Attack his mind

**How to Kill an Ootori**

**by: moipaintsasmile**

* * *

_Summary: Kyouya/OC. There were three things Kyouya needed to know about his current predicament: 1) the Asahina is a well-known mafia clan, 2) Rinko is an Asahina and 3) Asahina Rinko confessed to him brazenly and already they had a date set tomorrow. She was a mafia member and he was, well… _Kyouya_._

* * *

_Disclaimer: Hatori's, not mine. Takako and Rinko are both by-products of my imagination._

* * *

**II. Attack his mind.**

Murder, Kyouya mused, was a strong word; it almost made him chortle in mocking amusement. He paced his room impatiently, contemplating. Gingerly, he rubbed his temples, making a futile attempt to calm his nerves. If irritation, fury and half-amusement can be jumbled up in one emotion, he was first to have lived through those all in one go.

He would have to admit she had caught him off guard. Mistake number one. He should have kept his defenses up. Had he done so, he would not have simply sat there, kept silent and waited for her to leave. Mistake number two. Hence, landing himself to an unplanned date tomorrow afternoon.

Tamaki had called him a few minutes ago and not long after the blond offered his services to help him for his date, Kyouya had slammed the phone on his desk. It broke, of course.

Tonight, he needed time to think. Kyouya undressed to his pants and his button down shirt, took off his glasses and collapsed on the bed. He sighed wearily and closed his eyes. There were three things he needed to remind himself right at this moment: 1) the Asahina is a well-known mafia clan, 2) Rinko is an Asahina and 3) Rinko Asahina confessed to him brazenly and already they had a date set tomorrow.

If he decided to kick her out of the school and make her disappear within twenty-four hours, all fingers would point to him. For one, he was the only person on earth who would threaten someone with such a thing and second, he had this murderous look as if he was actually determined to banish her to some part of Micronesia.

No, that would be stepping too far out of the line. Besides, he has never done it before. No truly, he hasn't.

In all honesty, Kyouya was at lost. No one had confessed to him like that before and had Rinko been like any other girl, he would have turned her down politely and went on his way. He felt like dealing with Haruhi, only worse. Even Tamaki, with his irritating antics had never gotten the chance to make him feel the way he was feeling: confusion, frustration, irritation, whatever-it-is. He felt the urge to punch something, which he has never felt in circa five years after he met that idiot king.

"Curse it," he muttered under his breath, draping an arm over his eyes. He didn't want to think about it anymore. The more he did, the worse his head hurt. He might just as well put up with it for a while. The strategy worked five years ago.

Merit. What merit would he gain then? The Asahina clan has been known for dealing with underground matters and had most of the police on their side, thus keeping the noses of the task force and the government in their concerns. Kyouya could possibly use that connection for his advantage in the future. Yes, perhaps that would make a good investment. In the meantime though, he needed to catch a nap. He already lost four hours of sleep.

* * *

_A/N: Please do review. Succeeding chapters will be longer._


	3. Power glare him

**How to Kill an Ootori**

**by: moipaintsasmile**

_Disclaimer: Hatori's not mine._

**III. Power-glare him. You were better at it in the first place.**

It was in the middle of January and the snow, which piled too thickly on the streets by the end of the New Year, has been pushed to the side of the road to keep the traffic moving. Nonetheless, it covered the rest of the town with so much white that it looked as if it was enveloped with a thick blanket of pale-colored cotton.

The air was crisp and the temperature worsened after the holidays and Rinko knew it was the coldest time of the year. The park was empty. Usually, around the start of spring or when the snow begins to melt leaving the ground moist and the grass protruding demurely, children would crowd the playground and act as if there was nothing else to worry about except when time would have to end. She remembered those days when she was still that child with a full-face of mud and with dark spots of bruises around her kneecaps.

She shoved her hands inside the pocket of her jacket and cussed after glancing at the large clock, which stood in the middle of the park. Half past five and she was freezing. Through clenched teeth, she cursed Ootori Kyouya for being late. Another minute more and she'd choke him to death.

A black limousine parked in front of where she stood and the windows rolled.

"Rinko-ojou!" The man behind the wheel was young, perhaps on his early twenties. His voice was low and nasal. He bowed his head with a single nod and Rinko creased her forehead. "It has been more than an hour and you're already freezing. I think we have to get back—"

"Shut up Takako! I'll murder you!"

"Yes, ojou. I'm sorry. If you need anything, just call us."

"He'll come! So, leave now."

"Yes, ojou-sama."

Takako rolled the windows back and drove ahead. Rinko cursed again and slumped on the nearest park swing she could find. She shoved her boots under the pile of snow and kicked it impatiently. She's forgotten her mittens at home and she loathed the ear mufflers because they made her look like a panda. The cold air already reached through her skin and she shuddered violently. She clenched her jaws to keep herself from chattering. Rinko closed her eyes. Mind over matter, Rinko. Mind over matter.

**oxoxo**

Kyouya was asleep and Tamaki had barged in his room to tackle him down and shake him awake. "What on earth are you doing, Kyouya! You're supposed to meet Asahina at the park at four. She's freezing out there."

Apparently, Tamaki had dragged the host club to the park to survey but Kyouya was an hour and a half late. Tamaki had decided to check on him in case he was still asleep. He was, unfortunately.

Tamaki's persistent shaking jolted Kyouya awake and the look in the Ootori's eyes shook the living daylight out of his best friend. Tamaki instantly recovered hence, after a few more tugging and glaring and cussing, Kyouya was in the back seat of Tamaki's limo and they were driving down the highway to the park where Rinko waited.

The irritation on Kyouya's face was nothing compared to hers. Kyouya didn't miss the murderous look in her eyes as he made his way to the park swing.

_A/N: I know how irksome it is to read very short chapters but please bear with me. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. Give me a holler so I know who's reading this._

_**Preview on Chapter IV:**_

_IV. Play it like a damsel in distress. No matter how cold-blooded he may seem to be, all boys still have a soft spot for helpless women._

_"Come," he offered his hand as he stood up. "Call for your driver, I'll take you home."_

_Rinko grabbed a handful of his sleeve and heaved herself up, causing Kyouya to lose his balance. He held on the pole of the swing to support both their weight. She couldn't walk. A sudden wave of unfamiliar emotion washed through him, like guilt for that matter. He opened his mouth to apologize but no words came out, only a small puff of air as he held Rinko's shoulders to keep her standing._

_**Post Preview A/N: **__There's more comin' up so stay tuned!_


	4. Play it like a damsel in distress

**How to Kill an Ootori**

**by: moipaintsasmile**

_Disclaimer: Hatori's not mine._

**IV. Play it like a damsel in distress. No matter how cold-blooded he may seem to be, all boys still have a soft spot for helpless women.**

"Remind me again why I am doing this, will you?" Kyouya asked nonchalantly as he sat on the bench opposite her. She was freezing, he could tell. Her teeth were chattering as she attempted to speak.

"Y-you're l-l-late," she managed to tell while throwing her arms around her. Unable to resist seeing a girl helpless in his midst, Kyouya took off his mufflers, mittens and his scarf and wrapped them around her.

"Come," he offered his hand as he stood up. "Call for your driver, I'll take you home."

Rinko grabbed a handful of his sleeve and heaved herself up, causing Kyouya to lose his balance. He held on the pole of the swing to support both their weight. She couldn't walk. A sudden wave of unfamiliar emotion washed through him, like guilt for that matter. He opened his mouth to apologize but no words came out, only a small puff of air as he held Rinko's shoulders to keep her standing.

Kyouya cleared his throat. "Can you give your driver a buzz?" he asked. Rinko gave her a smug look before her head hit his chest. Kyouya froze.

"W-warmth," she mumbled incoherently, her fists clutching the lapels of Kyouya's coat. "You're really warm."

Kyouya swallowed the lump on his throat and let his cheek press against her hair. They were still for a while as she fumbled for warmth on Kyouya's presence and as he listened to her labored breathing. A few heartbeats later, he asked, "Are you still cold?"

"Hm," she pressed herself closer. "Stay."

"I'll take it from here," a deep voice spoke from behind and Kyouya turned. Takako stood behind him, his face serious and ready to strike. Had it not been for his mastered self-control, he would have punched the Ootori squarely on the face for making Rinko wait that long. Kyouya could feel it too but he was ready to dodge. Nonetheless, he was confident enough the guy would not do anything but glare. In retaliation, Kyouya glared back. The tension was insurmountable.

Takako stepped forward to take Rinko in his arms and carry her back to the car. Kyouya protested with a, "I'll go with you." And followed them to the sedan.

"There's no need," Takako replied icily without looking at him as he strapped Rinko to her seat. Kyouya slipped inside the back of the car and sat next to her.

"I'm responsible," Kyouya pointed out. Part of it was guilt, which was a surprise. Another part of it was, well he didn't really know. Kyouya didn't want to know either. Moreover, he wanted to meet the infamous Asahina Ryuuji, the present leader of the Asahina clan but that may just be an excuse, you'll never know.

A few minutes later, they arrived in front of a quaint Japanese merchant's house overlaid with bamboo screens and a tiled roof. The house, Kyouya contemplated, looked similar to one of those traditional temples near Kyoto. He was out of the car and Rinko was half-conscious beside him as they made their way towards the entrance. Takako was on the lead. He obviously didn't like Kyouya and the Shadow King shared the same sentiment.

The wooden gates opened and a line of men in dark-colored suits bowed low in perfect synchrony in a chorus of, "Okaeri, Ojou!"

It was all Kyouya could do not to cringe in their midst. He backed away a little.

Then as if on cue, a handsome old man with greying hair welcomed them with outstretched arms. The sleeves of his silk kimono looked like wings.

"Ah Rinko," he regarded her serenely through his rounded spectacles.

"Sorry, grandfather," Rinko muttered with all the strength she could muster. She was clinging on Takako's shoulder while bowing. A soft, grandfather smile was visible on his lips. "What did I tell you about your choice of clothing?"

Kyouya had anticipated along the lines of /menacing/ and /intimidating/ but the old man was good. He reminded him of the combined gracefulness of Mori-senpai and the charm of Hani-senpai. A few moments then, he turned to him with yet another smile. In reverence, Kyouya bent his back down. "I'm Ootori Kyouya," he said while offering a hand. "Asahina Ryuuji-sama."

The old man ignored Kyouya's outstretched hand. Instead, he tapped his back with his large hand. "How polite. Hm, Ootori-san, correct? How is your father doing?"

Kyouya shot him a questioning look.

Asahina Ryuuji chuckled serenely. "Yes, your father. One way or another, I became his mentor and he hated my son very much. I know him very well. You look exactly like him, actually."

The young Ootori was polite still, despite caught in surprise. It was obvious he didn't know. "Thank you, Asahina-sama."

"No, not quite like him." The old man shook his head slowly. "I like you better. Ah, would you like to stay for tea?"

Kyouya lowered his head but before he had the chance to decline, the gates opened and a man, very much like Rinko except for the nose, stepped inside. There was a loud roar of, "Okaeri, Ojou-sama!" And Asahina Ryuuji stepped aside to lead his son to where Kyouya, Rinko and Takako had gathered.

"Come here, Akito. Ootori's son is here." A graceful hand pointed to Kyouya and the young man bowed slightly. "You remember Ootori, right?"

Akito did not respond. His lips pursed to a tight line and his face projected a feeling Kyouya identified as absolute loathing. His attention turned to her daughter, whom he noticed, looked thoroughly exhausted and whose support depended solely on Takako, who never let go.

"Rinko."

"Otousan," she responded with her eyes fixed to the ground. For the littlest time Kyouya had known her, he had sensed her fear.

"Drop by my office later," his voice was strict, reprimanding. "We need to talk."

"Y-yes."

"Now, now, Akito," Ryuuji-sama tried to pacify him but he was undeterred. He ignored his father and left, brushing past his own daughter.

"Uh," Kyouya was standing next to the old man. "I guess I should go," he told him while lowering his head.

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry about that."

Kyouya turned to Rinko, who did not see him and said his goodbye. Not a minute later, he took his leave. And as he walked down the snow-covered pavement after buzzing Tachibana, Kyouya's mind was racing.

_**Preview on Chapter V:**_

_V. Force him to eat your food. Spicing it with a hint of mild poison is an option but be consoling, depending on the level of his evil._

_"First, we begin," Tamaki was talking while pacing the room with one finger upraised as if trying to stress a point. "With your eyes. Soften your eyes and don't always carry that murderous look, people will avoid you."_

_"I'm born with them," she said, creasing her forehead, bothered by- "Will you stop puckering your lips already!"_

_**A/N: **__There, as promised. A longer chapter. Give me a buzz, guys. Drop a review and let me know what you think. Thank you!_


	5. Poison him

_**How to Kill an Ootori**_

_**BY: moipaintsasmile**_

* * *

_**V. Force him to eat your food. Spicing it with a hint of mild poison is an option but be consoling, depending on the level of his evil.**_

The cafeteria was full and rowdy when Rinko came in. A square bento was perched on her hand, her eyes darting to and fro, obviously looking for the table where Kyouya Ootori sat. She spotted him dining quietly in one corner of the cafeteria and the rest of the host club was eating with him. Females on the nearby table edged their seats closer to theirs.

Quickly, she strode to their direction, her feet hitting the tiles brashly. Every student she walked past backed away in fright. The murderous look in her eyes was enough to drive _any_one away. Rinko stopped abruptly in front of Kyouya, right behind Hitachiin Hikaru who sat across him.

At an instant, the young Ootori stopped munching on a mushroom and looked up. Without batting an eyelid, Hikaru was ten feet away with the rest of the hosts. Rinko dropped the bento in front of Kyouya.

"Eat that," she commanded, her sharp eyes fixed to the guy in question. Calmly, the Shadow King reached over to open the lunch box and a delicious whiff of flavorful food filled his nostrils.

"I'm almost full," Kyouya reasoned out, almost pointing to his half empty plate. Rinko slapped the table with the palm of her hand.

"Eat it, I say!"

"Is this how you treat someone you like?" Kyouya asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ten feet away, Tamaki's eyes were sparkling. "Okaasan, your boldness is remarkable, indeed."

Haruhi tried not to roll her eyes.

He snapped his fingers, calling for an immediate host club meeting, sans the Shadow King, of course. Kyouya, who was observing them out of the corner of his eye, had a bad feeling about this. When Tamaki calls for something like _that_ without him, something bad happens.

Meanwhile, Rinko was blushing furiously at Kyouya's bold remark and coughed. "Just do it!"

With a sigh of defeat, Kyouya reached over, unwrapped the chopsticks and tasted the food. It was... _not bad_. Better than the cafeteria food, actually. Rather than bursting out with the complaint he had already mentally prepared, Kyouya said while stretching his arm to pick another piece of omelet, "It's good."

Rinko blushed deeper red.

Kyouya chewed tenderly, obviously enjoying himsel-wait. Kyouya felt a painful tug on his abdomen. This could not be happen-damn. His stomach was churning. His knees felt weak.

Rinko sensed his discomfort. "What is it?"

At once, Kyouya jerked upright and sprinted to the nearest restroom.

\o/\o/\o/

All that registered was darkness. The moment Kyouya had disappeared, there was darkness, the sensation of two large hands holding her up and swinging her like a rag doll over a broad shoulder.

The host club meanwhile, was somewhat preoccupied violating Rinko. She was gagged, she was strapped down, and she was blindfolded. What on earth?

A pair of hands took off the dark cloth covering her eyes and after a minute or so, it registered. "What on earth are you doing?" Rinko roared and the twins jumped behind Tamaki, who were now at a safe distance away. Hani-senpai, Mori-senpai and Haruhi for now, who all seemed uninterested regarding the situation, were huddled together, sipping tea by the window.

"Are you out of your mind? Why on earth am I strapped down on this-this!" She was hysterical like a demon-possessed.

"Tono," Hikaru whined, "She's murderous."

Swallowing hard, Tamaki put on his resolve and stepped forward boldly.

"Asahina-san!" Tamaki squeaked while inching closer, his position defensive.

"What!"

"Do-erm-do you really want Kyouya to like you?" There, he said it. Maybe this mission was not as good as he imagined this to be. They-namely, Hikaru, Kaoru and him, for the most part-were dealing with an _arduous_ human being and-no. Tamaki shook himself mentally. They've done this before and they did well. Remember Cassano-er, Cassava, I mean Kasanoda-kun? Although Rinko san was a tidbit extra difficult, they could do this. The idiot king finally got a hold of himself. Time to act in-character, Tamaki. No more time to waste. "All right. Hikaru, Kaoru!"

"Hai!" the twins saluted at his command.

"I'm putting you in charge of styling her!"

"Copy, boss!"

"As for you, young lady," Tamaki brought his face closer to Rinko's. She backed away an inch. "You're gonna need some attitude readjustment sessions with no other than... me."

Haruhi was watching from a distance. Oh boy. This calls for major disaster.

Rinko scoffed. Realizing her legs were free, she aimed a square Rinko-kick on Tamaki's foreleg. Causing the idiot king, of course, to recoil and whimper in pain while throwing one hand in the air. "Mori-senpai! Strap her legs! Strap her legs!"

\o/\o/\o/

"First, we begin," Tamaki was talking while pacing the room with one finger upraised as if trying to stress a point. "With your eyes. Soften your eyes and don't always carry that murderous look, people will avoid you."

Rinko glared. It was all she could do not to hurl her seat to him. What on earth is this yellow-haired, pea-brained human being doing? Probably out of his wits, it hurt her head to think. Just get on with it already. Even without their help, she could win Kyouya's heart (?). She didn't even know these people, for goodness' sake!

"Come on," Tamaki encouraged. "Soften them. Bat your eyelids." Tamaki was batting his. "And pucker your lips." Tamaki was puckering his lips.

"No," Rinko said firmly.

"Can't you just try?" Tamaki was still puckering his lips.

"I'm born with them," she said, creasing her forehead, bothered by- "Will you stop puckering your lips already!"

Then seemingly out of the blue, the knob clicked and the double doors of the third music room flew open. Kyouya emerged from the doorway while clutching his upset stomach. Sweat beaded his forehead. And then-

"Tamaki." The blonde, whose head was at the moment being ripped apart by Rinko, stopped struggling and looked at him. Rinko froze.

Kyouya suppressed asking, "What on earth are you doing?" Instead, he straightened up, took a deep breath and spoke. "Asahina-san, can I have a word?"

Quickly, she let go of the blond and followed Kyouya outside.

_**A/N**_: Pardon the late updates. I'm having technical problems as of late (blame crappy internet connection) so please bear with me. Reviews are very much appreciated.

_**Quick Preview:**_

"Don't you like me?"

"I don't... hate you."

**Please be patient with updates!**


	6. Be relentless

**How to Kill and Ootori**

**by Moi Escalante**

**Chapter VI**

**Author's Note/s**

Just so you know, I don't have much of an excuse for not updating in such a long time (er, half a year to be exact). Life has been nuts, to be honest. Nevertheless, I give this to you before the next semester starts and before I become busy again.

**Disclaimer**

Characters are lifted from Ouran High School Host Club, which belongs to Hatori-sensei. I don't have money for a lawsuit, so be nice.

_VI. Be relentless. No matter what happens or what he says, don't back down._

The snow melted slowly, leaving the ground moist and the air still freezing. Nevertheless, the disappearing white made way to the first signs of life and the beginnings of spring. No doubt soon, the campus would be covered with different variations of green, pink, and yellows with all the grass, cherry blossom and ginko trees all over the school grounds. For the host club, it is the best time of the year. Kyouya is the busiest, with all the preparations for outdoor club activities and all sorts of merchandise to entice more customers. The funds simply wouldn't stop coming, hence spring becomes Kyouya's favorite time of the year.

That is, until Asahina Rinko came and jeopardized his well... his whole well-being, to say the least. The stress she brought was incredible, Kyouya lost more sleep (his hair and face showing the beginnings of pre-mature white hair and wrinkles) and focus (his mind whirring and his stomach constantly churning—which of course has nothing to do with the food Rinko gave). He couldn't afford to lose any more sleep and focus, not now that business is nearly at its peak and exams are coming up. Hence, it's about time he found the need to stop this, this... idiocy.

It was a deserted classroom at the far end of the west wing. Kyouya stood by the tall glass windows that overviewed a pond close to the Zen Garden and Rinko sat warily on top of the teacher's desk. She knew what was going to hit her, but she would not allow it. Of course, she had prepared for a counter measure, in case such a thing happened. Kyouya waited for the silence to pass before he said anything.

"Asahina-san," his voice was polite and ever patient. His eyes were fixed on a duck that waddled on the water until it disappeared behind tall stalks of cattails before he turned his eyes on the girl. "This would have to stop."

It was the first time he saw Rinko calm and was not anything but monstrous. She swung her feet that barely reached the ground but did not say anything. Her expression is contemplative. Kyouya waited for the girl to say anything before returning his gaze on the quaint scene outside.

"That's not possible," she finally said, her eyes glued intently on the elaborate details of her shoes. Kyouya sighed audibly and pressed his back against the window.

"Asahina-san, this isn't a game," he told her. She wouldn't spare him a glance at all. He couldn't blame her. He was delivering one of the hardest rejections he's ever given but he wasn't sure if it was because she was being difficult or he was hesitant. Kyouya had already weighed down the consequences should he turn down a member of a yazuka but, what are the odds of them chasing him with a katana with their faces screaming for murder? It was a reckless choice to risk as much as his life but it wouldn't do him any good either, should he reject her when things got more complicated. He thought it best to sever a tie that was yet to become a web of even more complex matters. "Asahina-san?"

She wouldn't at least shrug or look at him. "Rinko!"

"I really like whales," she said, now finally turning to face him. Kyouya was bewildered. Has she heard him right? _Maybe I should say it again_. Before he could open his mouth however, she was speaking again. "Cooking isn't really my strength but I did try my best. The incident was not deliberate."

_Wait. _"Are you apologizing?" Kyouya was surprised with this sudden turn of events. What, was she trying to go all soft on him now? Kyouya was impassable.

"I'm not sorry I like you." She said this with much confidence it surprised him. "Will you come closer?"

Kyouya hesitated for a second before pushing himself from the window to come closer. Rinko shifted her weight so they faced each other. She remained seated on top of the desk, which made her taller at least for once. Kyouya lifted his eyes to see her face and at that very moment, he noticed her.

It was getting dark, but the last traces of sunlight seeped in through the windows and irradiated her features. Kyouya noticed the light freckles on her cheeks when the sun hit her skin. He noticed the dark brown rings around her golden irises and how her hard stare seem to soften under the light. There was a faint hint of pink on her cheeks and Kyouya almost blushed himself. He felt his mouth begin to dry and his stomach churn. That, again. _Damn._

Rinko sighed softly and stretched her arms to reach for his head. Her fingers ran through Kyouya's soft, ink black tresses and the boy simply pursed his lips. It was all he could do to keep himself calm and try not to jerk away lest he offended the girl. "I want you to listen to something."

That very instant she pulled him in and let Kyouya's head press against her chest. His ear was pushed lightly between the valley of her barely-there breasts and it took him a few seconds to register what just happened. Kyouya blinked twice and blushed faintly. He tried to pull away but Rinko's hands were firm on the other side of his head. His hands lay limply on his side.

The red on Kyouya's face was fairly obvious now. His head was too close to her chest, he could hear her heart beating quickly beneath her ribs. Quickly, rhythmically. And then—

The truth hit him like a bucket of cold water. Despite her seemingly murderous intents to torment him, or those eyes that could kill, her feelings lay bare that he could watch them flutter in the wind in the break of day. Despite her obvious threats of killing him, her feelings were sincere. Rinko let him go and Kyouya backed away as quickly as he could. His breathing has become labored and his cheeks wouldn't stop flushing. Damn, how would he react to something like that?

After a while, Rinko said, "Don't you like me?"

He blinked slowly as if trying to buy time to think. What would he say? No? He wanted to cuss himself for being so disorientated, not to mention at a critical time like this when he needed to rationalize the situation. Kyouya swallowed the lump on his throat and said, "I don't... hate you."

There were hints of a smile on Rinko's face. She jumped from the table and landed squarely on the floor. "So, there's a possibility."

Kyouya looked at her, defeated. _Am I really softening up to this girl?_

Before he could say anything, Rinko turned to her heels and left him standing there.

_To be continued._

**Omake**

There is a small koi pond behind the Asahina residence and that is where Takako often spends his free hours, especially when Rinko-ojou preferred to be left alone. He looks older than his age because of his overgrown hair and unshaved face but truth is, he is way much younger than twenty. He sits on a boulder beside the pond and watches the ice. He tries to clear his head.

_Spring is near, _he tells himself. There is no doubt since the ice has become thinner recently. There is no hint of life underneath; the carps were tucked safely and warmly inside. They will have to be moved back to the pond before February starts, though.

Rinko likes spring very much. She enjoys this part of the garden, even when they were kids. It is a precious interest that they both shared and Takako cherishes the memory. _I wonder if she looks forward to moving the kois back to their home? _They do it together every year.

"Is it okay?" a voice comes from behind and Takako recognizes it is from his Master. He quickly stands to bow.

"I guess, Ryuuji-sama," he replies politely to acknowledge the older man. "The carps will have to be moved back on the pond by the start of spring. The temperature would have to be fine by then."

The old man chuckles and puts his hands together beneath his robe. "I wasn't talking about the carps, Takako."

"Oh?" the young man looked at him in apologetic surprise.

"My granddaughter," he tells him patiently. "Is it okay with the Ootori boy?"

Takako tenses at the question but tries to hide it. He fiddles the buttons on the sleeve of his shirt and says, "I guess. As long as she's er... happy."

"Are you happy for her?" The question is too straightforward, Takako nearly jumped out of his skin. The lie will be obvious if he said it, so he stays quiet. The old man smiles at this.

"I've always known," the old man explains. "Since you were growing up together, I've always known."

There is silence where Takako hangs his head low in embarassment. Ryuuji continues, "How long do you plan to keep quiet?"

"It's not possible to tell her, ojou-sama."

"I don't see why not," the old man points this out clearly.

"She wouldn't spare me a glance," he tells her honestly. Rinko considers him only as an older brother so there's no chance she will reciprocate his feelings. He is sure about this, so he keeps his feelings at bay and one-sided.

"That's cowardly," the old man says and Takako looked up to study his face.

"Well, that's true but..." he tries to protest but he finds not the most valid excuse. The old man smiles at this, reaches to ruffle Takako's hair with his fingers and leaves. The boy runs his hand on his brown tresses and chews on Ryuuji-ojou's words. _Damn._


End file.
